Silent As The Stars
by abnormalBehavior
Summary: Hiccup Haddock hasn't spoken to anyone besides his family in over two years. In that unused time of doing things that most 'normal' teenagers would be doing; he reads a book, sketches his next masterpiece, or watches his new interest that of a boy who lays in the snow. With no coat nor scarf, not even shoes. A boy, who like Hiccup himself, is slowly wanting to sink away. HiJack.


**A/N:** So, I've been wanting to do a Hijack fanfic ever since I found the pairing. But due to my abundant laziness, never actually uploaded anything. So when I found this piece I was like 'I have to do this'. This will be a chapter fanfic, not like 20+, but below somewhere, and they'll get progressively longer. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Young green eyes looked scattered and reflected with a great transcendence of the sun. His pale features causing him to stand out with freckled cheeks. A winter hat accompanied by a dark olive color of a jacket. Scanning the grounds of the local high school with no promenade courage or bravery to his current situation. A little voice in the back of his auburn locks down deeper underneath the skin, assuring him that there is nothing to fear from yet another day of school.<p>

The cold brushed across his already fluorescent face, softly caressing him. With a shaky step, he walked with a high held head, hoping to show at least a small amount of strength or independence. Or perhaps carry a wave of confidence to his other peers. Then they might admit that guy isn't that much of a puny loser that deserves to be pushed down. That probability didn't calculate to his advantage in the end.

It mattered not when he saw Astrid leaning by a rather large pine tree. Snotlout took his regular position beside the girl in question. His arrogant smile and attitude radiating off of him. As usual, Astrid ignored his feeble attempts to sway her into his already well full hand of girls. She was too intelligent to hook up with a person of his class. He could find a little comfort in that while he daydreamed about her perfectly braided hair in his hands.

Hiccup Haddock breathed in and discreetly made his way past the two. Pushing through the double doors and into a different world that seemed to believe it was consistent with his own. Passed all this world's cruelty, with its serpent teeth that ejected its venom in his veins, filling his soul with a foreboding feeling of insecurity.

"Watch it, loser!" A tall male hissed at him, causing Hiccup to jump away and push past with a newfound pace.

He gasped out a breath when he reached the safety of his homeroom classroom. Taking his seat in the back and hanging his backpack on the chair's head. Gathering his needed supplies before the first bell made its demanding ring for all students to take their appropriate seating.

The announcements droned on as per usual and Hiccup already was equipped with a graphite number two pencil, stroking up and down in his specially assigned notebook for all his random doodles to his most famous works of art in his opinion. He bid his time while SSR progressed. Using each minute to his advantage. Using the first ten minutes to draw his days' worth of inspiration and spend the other reading through yet another Harry Potter book. In other's eyes it was considered that geek book when actually Hiccup was sure that they knew they weren't capable of wasting their time on it. At least they had that precious time to waste while he stayed silent throughout his day, making his way through each class with as much effort and participation that was required of him.

Then that final bell was drowned out by the twisting and screeching of children's talk and locker slamming. Hiccup remained in his seat the entire time until the last locker was shut and the school fell silent. He stood then, out from his safety zone and out in the dangerous waters. Keeping his backpack with him did not have him to stop and gather books or other conventional school things. Instead he could walk past the rarely opened locker and out from those beautiful double doors.

Buses had already carried away the sharks and minnows from the grounds. Hiccup continued down the sidewalk, observing all its cracks and imperfections. It had once been a clean smooth surface that people would have appreciated as they were walking by. Hiccup took his time to notice the little things that others seemed to glaze over. Like how each house had a history by their Victorian looks and the trees with hidden expressions, staring back at you with a hint of warning.

Once he approached his silent abode, Hiccup unlocked the door and pushed it open with a long creak, followed by the cold air. The Haddock house was a large and old log cabin with Viking apparel, such as olden flags or weapons found from auctions his father attended regularly for his job. Whether it be from Greece or Norway.

Hiccup set his bag beside the front entrances wooden table. Exploring further into the home, he was met with the familiar sight of the steep stairs leading up to his bedroom. They snapped loudly underneath his light weight. The hollowly space of a room was neatly organized with a single queen bed and desk for paperwork, and a large obtuse dresser. However, the walls were covered in sketches of all sorts. Along the lines of amateur to pure talent ranging from years to days.

Slowly, Hiccup pulled out his laptop from beneath his bed and set it on his lap. Headphones already on top of the precious piece of technology, he placed them over each ear and waited for it to power on. Throughout the night, Hiccup busied himself with listening to music and watching videos. Eventually, he laid back and shut his eyes when a particularly good song started playing. As the blackness surrounded him, his imagination blossomed.

_When I wake up I'm afraid_, _somebody else might take my place_

_When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place_

_Make that money, fake that bunny, ache my tummy_

_On the fence, all the time_

_Paint that honey, face so sunny, ain't that funny_

_All my friends always lie to me_

_I know what they're thinking…_

_YOU'RE TOO MEAN, I DON'T LIKE YOU, FUCK YOU ANYWAY_

_YOU MAKE ME WANNA SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS_

_IT HURTS BUT I WON'T FIGHT YOU_

_YOU SUCK ANYWAY_

_YOU MAKE ME WANNA DIE, WHEN I…_

Hiccup woke with a start and put his hand on his beating chest. The light was all but gone from the sky, along with his laptop and headphones. He was underneath his bed covers and his door closed. Sitting up, he crawled from his bed and flinched when his feet touched the cold wood floors. He felt numb from the frozen air, even from being under blankets. Jeans didn't help the sore muscles pulling at him and chills making their way up his long-sleeved covered spine.

The sound of music being the main cause.

It was very faint, but caused Hiccup to twitch and shake from just a quick blow of air. Drawing the curtains back, he peered out from the window. It was black except for the streetlamps illuminating the sidewalk and part of the street. That's when he saw him.

On his tiptoes, he walked. Perfectly balanced on the edge of the cement pads. He wore just a single light Azul blue sweatshirt with tight fitting jeans. There were no shoes, scarves, or even a jacket on him. Hiccup watched closely, as he did always, as the boy made his way into an open lawn that had originally been filled with a house until he was burned down. The boy laid down on the snow and reached a hand out to grab the falling snowflakes as they made their way down to Earth. Surely enough, a pair of earphones took up his ears and he smiled almost every time his lips moved as the lyrics came and went. His almond hair singling him out from his dress style and snow around him.

Hiccup wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the unnoticed boy as late night drivers made their way down the street. A quick glance at the clock rippled shock and tiredness throughout his lithe and quite cold body. It was well past twelve, plus it was a school night. When Hiccup turned back to face the window he became very still. The boy was no longer there.

Glancing every which way around the street, Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion. The boy had just been there. Hiccup was sure he wasn't hallucinating or overlooking the obvious. Then he heard the music again. It was louder than before. Especially when his jade eyes met with cheerful brunette ones. The capricious boy was standing a stray a few feet away from Hiccup's window, wearing a thin smile. He raised a hand to wave, but Hiccup whipped the curtains closed and rushed to his bed. Burrowing himself in a bundle underneath the blankets. Forcing his eyes shut and curling into himself, his thoughts reeling with the colors of brown and blue and white.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, and all that fun stuff!<strong>

**-)aB**


End file.
